According to the advancement of industry, demand for special functional composite materials which greatly exceed general physicochemical characteristics of existing polymer composite materials has increased, and interest in carbon structure/polymer composite materials using carbon structures having excellent mechanical-electromagnetic properties is rising.
Conventionally, research on carbon structure/polymer composite materials has progressed in directions related to improvement in mechanical properties of a polymer substrate, or to a field emission display (FED) using electromagnetic properties of a carbon structure. However, when a composite material is prepared, since a carbon structure is not uniformly dispersed but agglomerated in a polymer, there is a problem of intrinsic properties not being realized. For this reason, the commercialization thereof has been delayed and various studies have been conducted for improving dispersibility and compatibility of a carbon structure, results of which have been released in recent years.
For example, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0109258 discloses an electroconductive particle in which a polymer particle is coated with graphene by forming an ionic bond between the polymer particle modified with an ionic functional group and the graphene having a surface modified with an ionic functional group. Also, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0134446 discloses functionalized graphene including a functional group on a surface and a polymer-functionalized graphene composite including the same.
However, the above techniques require many processing steps, and also, when a carbon structure is treated with acid or a surface thereof is modified with a specific functional group (meaning a functional group is bonded on the surface), since deformation of an intrinsic carbon-carbon double bond that is delocalized in an carbon structure accompanies the addition of an extra reaction site, intrinsic properties of a carbon structure are deteriorated, and thus there is a limit in which properties realized in composites are slight.
Therefore, there is a pressing need for the development of a composite in which deformation of an intrinsic chemical structure of a carbon structure, that is, a carbon-carbon double bond that is delocalized is minimized, and thus excellent properties can be realized as well as preparation through a simple process is possible.